On the Other Side of the Painting
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: "What's waiting for me on the other side?" Tokiya has a painting, but what's on the other side of it? And what if, the painting isn't what it seems to be?TokiyaXSpecial Guest. This fanfic is a collaboration between Tokittoki and I.
1. Chapter 1: A painting of a countryside

Chapter 1 – A painting of a countryside

The painting was pinned to the wall.

A giant painting it was, framed in a delicate frame of dark maple. On the maple itself, there were carvings of olden times, of soldiers and horses, of braver times.

The painting itself wasn't much. It was an oil painting, one that required little workmanship. The painting was of a small cottage in a field of the greenest grass one has ever seen, specked only by some flowers. A river lay beside the cottage, cutting a path through the field. There were fish in there, swimming happily. There was a blue sky overhead with fluffy clouds sailing across it.

The whole painting was protected with a plane of glass so shiny and unblemished, your reflection could be seen clearly in it.

The painting was hung in his study, above his table so that he could look at it whenever he felt bored. Staring at the painting now, Tokiya felt a wave of calm envelope him. Whatever anger he had towards the producers before had dispersed.

Tokiya had always loved the countryside. It seemed better than the city by loads and loads. Fresher air, greener fields, bluer skies, calmer lives, better lives, more enjoyable lives. The grass is always greener on the other side.

Bringing his hand up to painting, it hovered inches away from the painting. He could almost feel the breeze of the countryside hit him, he could almost smell the fresher air. Leaving it there for a few more seconds, Tokiya could feel himself being transported through the painting, transported to the countryside, transported to the place he wants to be.

But he had to stay in reality. In reality, he could stay at the countryside, but it would get in the way of work. In reality, he was working and living in the city. In reality, he needed to work hard as an idol so that he could get a loaf of bread on his table. In reality, he could never leave his prison.

Sighing, he dropped his hand to his side and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He needed to get to work. He grabbed his jacket and car keys, glancing at his Blackberry for the time. It seemed that he was glued to his phone nowadays. It held so much information for him. Thanks to the little device in his hand, he need not have to carry armfuls of files with him. Slipping on his sunglasses, he made his way out of his condo and into the garage for his car.

* * *

**Thank you all for taking the time to read!  
Afterthought: Here's a story about Tokiya! He's a stoic person, so I really want to write about him more. Next chapter we'll have a special appearance! Read on to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moon's Path

Chapter 2 – Moon's path

******A/N: Hi! Tokittoki here. So… what am I doing here? Writing a collab fic with Hydra-chan. :) She invited me and, as you can see, I accepted. How will this work? I and Hydra-chan are taking turns for each chapter. She will write Tokiya's POV while I'll stick with the special guest's. And on we move… Hope you'll enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Trees are green.

Bushes partake similar shades.

The same goes for grass.

_Fortunately, _not everything was tainted in greenness.

There, were he lived, grew vibrant, colourful flowers. Lilac, orange, red… any colour one could imagine. Something unique, different from _green_.

Blue, the river waving near his house, a small cottage covered in beige and brown. Windows invited the sunny sky in as the windows reflected smooth, soft white blankets mingled with the azure up above.

One could say it was a dreamland. And it was.

One could say it was mild and cosy. True.

But there was something. A little big detail that he missed.

Movement, liveliness, an outburst of sounds and imagery!

He never left that place, never knew anything different from the sickening green. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy living in the countryside. It was peaceful, his home and he loved it. However he needed more. His senses craved for new feelings. Gleaming lights, the magnificence of vibrating sounds, the smell of rush, the stirring feels from hallucinating lives. Something modern, agitated, crazy!

Crazy as the painting he had his gaze on.

Beautiful how its shades overlapped alluringly creating a spasmic and energetic visage.

Not everything was agitated though, the view of an organised study brought the necessary equilibrium to what he considered a masterpiece. An acrylic painting from a distant cousin who decided visiting the family one day.

Many times he wished he could own a study just like that however it wouldn't be as organised. A somewhat brown line traced what appeared to be a desk, merciful of a young yet tired pen resting on it. On the left, a modern shelf leaned against a dirty-white wall, holding several books and a stereo. Musical scores and business papers filled a humble coffee table protecting the sofa behind it. Sure it seemed comfy… On the other hand, on the piece's centre, a window silently stood, incapable of hindering the outside's madness.

It that was in the countryside it would be different, the dark sky wouldn't show anything but stars. That night sky was magical, irresistible. There wasn't darkness, only light, vivid lights from the buildings and edifices, apartments and businesses.

"One day…", his lips let out a dreamy sigh, his eyes never leaving the painting he had in front of him.

One day he would surely visit that enchanting place called Tokyo. Even if it was only once in his lifetime.

___"I wanted to give you this, you always loved the city so much. Whenever you want to escape there just look at this painting."_

Those were the words his cousin, Soubi, had told him on the day he presented with that delectable gift.

His fingers reached it mildly, carefully not to damage his masterpiece. Hayato couldn't afford losing one of his sources of inspiration. Whenever he felt lonely, sad or just attempted to compose a song, he'd look at it, ogling every corner with contemplative eyes.

___Time to go…. There're still sooo many chores left…! Bleh…_

Leaving the attic, his room, he stepped downstairs only to find his sister listening and babbling about…

"Woww….! Is it grandpa? Tell me more!"

"It only happens once a year and lasts for a couple of minutes. When I had your age, I and my friends believed it was a magical night. Everything could happen. But now… they're nothing but silly myths."

They're not!"

"Grandpa, are you telling the story of the rabbit and the moon again?"

"No, dear!", he laughed, turning to the older bluenet, "I was telling your sister- Come, sit here!", the old man pulled a chair and poured tea for his grandchildren.

The young bluenet walked in the kitchen. His sister was at the table looking expectantly to their grandfather, waiting for him to resume. He was seatedbeside her at an old table, looking at his grandson kindly. Those wrinkled eyes full of knowledge smiled as he waited or Hayato to join. Passing by the stove and the white goods, the teen pulled a chair and sat, facing his younger sister and the cupboards behind her.

"I was telling Mi-chan about my younger times. We used to believe that supermoon-"

"Supermoon?"

"Shh!, Hayato, listen!" Mi demanded, her sapphires mingled with his, scolding Hayato silently.

"The supermoon is when the moon is at it's closest distance to Earth, dear."

"Ah! So, what about it?", the overactive boy asked, sincerely curious.

"We believed Tsukuyomi-sama created a portal on Earth so he could use it to visit the whole planet. That only happened once in a year, when the moon was full and at its closest distance to this planet. He floated down in human form and joined humans to know them better, many festivals were held to honour his presence. Your great-grandparents told me he would always build different paths so he could meet all its people and find his missing wife once kidnapped by a cruel man."

"The moon's god…between us?"

"Yes, Hayato.", the kind man smiled, "Once he found his wife he was so joyful he conceded a wish to whoever asked under two conditions.", the teen's pupil's increased, craving to know what would come next, "The person would have to be kind and the wish pure."

"Wow! Amazing!", the girl gaped. "Did you ever meet him?"

"No, Mi-chan!", the old man laughed at the ingenuous comment, "That was only a myth and we were foolish kids. But you two must continue dreaming, I'm too old for that." He stood up, walking towards the door. "I'll go to the village to buy groceries for diner."

"I'll go with you, grandpa!", the teen run to the experienced man.

"You already have chores to do Hayato and I still can go to the village my myself!", a hand frolicked with short blue hair, leaving seconds later.

He stepped outside and looked at the sky, sighing. Today was the day he would do the chores, usually he and his sister would alternate days. That was their way of sharing duties and avoiding arguments. He checked if the clothes were dry, fed the cats, cleaned the yard and watered their vegetable garden. When his grandfather returned, the boy would help with the cooking and place the dishes in the dishwashing machine. Later he'd dedicate himself to homework, he had classes on the next day.

His grandfather was still in the village, when he finished. Now it was time to watch TV and relax. He walked inside the cottage, through the kitchen's backdoor, making his short way to the living room. The visage of a TV and a low table surrounded by soft brown pillows meters ahead spread a grin on his face. Taking a couple of steps he sat and grabbed the remote, turning the 'magic box' on. Soon his eyes averted to the, previously ignored, object in front of him, his sister's laptop. It was turned on but she… where was she?

"Mi-chan?"

No reply. He gave the item another look, apparently his sister had been searching for that myth. Scanning the text, he found out the moon god used to transport himself through paintings due to his love for art. Maybe after landing he would use them as a mean for teleportation through several countries…

Hayato! Don't be nosy, that's _my _laptop!", his younger sister complained, running to him.

She was just like Hayato, her hair and eyes shared the same shade. Her young skin could almost be compared to the moon's whiteness. Unusually tall for someone of her age, she shared her bother's height and her long hair, reaching her lower back, made her seem thinner than she originally was. She was, what many called, a bishoujo.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to, I just looked and-"

She poked his nose, still furrowing her eyebrows, "Don't do it again. Yanno ya could ask."

"Sorry sis… I was kinda curious!", Hayato laughed.

"Grandpa 's here, he asked ya to go to the kitchen."

"Yeah, I know… Gotta cook."

And so he left the living room and his beloved sister, returning to his boring chores.

* * *

******A/N 2: When Hayato asks his grandfather if he was telling 'the story of the rabbit and the moon', he is referring to a real, Chinese, myth adapted by japan.**

******Remember to review, follow and/favourite.**

******And now, I'll pass the baton to Hydra-chan. :)**

******Peace ^_^\/**


	3. Chapter 3: Samhain

Chapter 3 – Samhain

Tokiya browsed through a magazine while he slumped on a chair. He wasn't one for slouching, but the director of this PV was driving him crazy.

The PV was based on a new song of his, "Independence". The other STARISH members had their own PVs to attend to, so there wasn't anyone who could cheer him up, or save him from the angry director's wrath.

Do this, do that, tilt head, wrong angle, smile, try to look cool, start over, wrong gaze, incorrect posture, reapply make-up, someone get the script, act better, start over...

Too many demands for one person. Tokiya wanted to break free, to be independent, but it looked like he wasn't getting the chance. He sighed as he flipped through the magazine in his hand once more.

The magazine itself wasn't particularly interesting, consisting mostly of gossip, horoscopes, fashion, make-up and frivolous matters from an unrealistic world covered in pink.

However, something caught his eye.

"Samhain".

_What's that?_ Tokiya had always been a curious person. He liked to take a risk and find out about things only to satisfy his thirst.

Reading on, he found the small article getting much more interesting. Samhain seemed to be linked to the festival where kids all around the world got to cosplay like them in Japan.

A festival also known as** "**Halloween".

The time where scary things come out of at night, but they aren't monsters, only children who have come to ask you for candy.

"Samhain." The name sounded familiar to the stoic male. He rubbed his chin in thought, but he could not place his finger on it.

_Samhain._

"Oi, Ichinose! Get your butt here!" shouted the director from afar. The bluenet was snapped out of his thoughts immediately. Frowning and sighing, he got out of his chair and made his way towards the shooting area.

He would have to think about Samhain when he arrived home.

~.~.~.~

Samhain is a Gaelic festival marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter, or the "darker half" of the year. Most commonly it is held on 31st of October – 1st of November, or halfway between the autumn equinox and the winter solstice. Basically, a Celtic version of Hallow's Eve.

Tokiya adjusted his glasses. He started wearing them a while ago, when he found that the words on the paper looked internet sure gave you a lot of answers in a flash. Browsing Google Images, he could see all kinds of ways to celebrate Samhain. There were also many evil-looking pictures of stone faces, pumpkins, turnips and fire.

One particular picture caught his eye. It was a painting, a normal one that could be found anywhere, and when Tokiya clicked on it, there came out a story. It was said that the evil spirits would arrive in the realm of the living during Samhain, for that was when the barriers between worlds became weakest. These evil spirits would harm the living if left unattended, so a few gods were responsible to reign these spirits in. Morríghan and Daghdha were two of such gods. The gods used paintings and pictures as their main source of transportation. Through the paintings, they could teleport themselves to another place in the world without wasting any time. But if the painting was destroyed, then the pathway was gone.

Tokiya glanced up from his laptop, to the painting that hung before him. Oh, how he wished he could be teleported there! He wished that he could leave this stressful place.

Yet, there was no way, so he read on.

There was one god in particular, Óengus, who was extremely unfortunate and careless. He had dealt with some evil spirits in a certain area and proceeded to teleport himself to another area which needed cleansing. However, several evil spirits whom he had forgot to exorcise broke the painting he was in. As Óengus was not transported to the other side yet, he was trapped in that painting forever, his face one of pure horror, etched onto the paper with paint.

Tokiya flinched. Teleportation was a tricky business. He wondered briefly if he could find a painting of Óengus like that. A painting similar to "The Scream" where the person's face shows a guise of horror, of shock, of surprise.

The digital clock on his table flashed the green numbers, showing him the exact time. It was almost ten o'clock, time for bed. Standing up with a yawn, Tokiya went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Going to the front door, he rattled the doorknob to make sure it was locked and checked the windows once more. He didn't need thieves breaking into his home, he was tired enough.

With everything in its proper place, security checked and hygiene taken care of, Tokiya slipped off his soft slippers and crawled into his bed, enveloped in the blanket's warmth.

~.~.~.~

_"Tokiya."_

No, he would not answer.

_"Tokiya. Tokiya."_

He would not answer that voice.

_"Tokiya. Tokiya. Tokiya."_

_No! Shut up!_

And there she was. Clad in a white robe with a bloodied knife in her hand, broken wine glass on the floor.

_"It's better that you die."_ A grin. A sweet and awful grin.

"No! Go away!" He had jumped from the bed, awaking from his nightmare. Curling his legs, he wrapped them around him and wiped the sweat off his brow, panting harshly.

He needed to calm down. He needed to forget that nightmare. That nightmare which had haunted him since he was a child. Going for a drink was not going to help. So, Tokiya put on his slippers and headed for his study where his painting lied.

Then, he saw it. A blue light.

Opening the door to the study, he was quite surprised by what he saw. His painting, his beloved painting, was glowing with a blue light. Tokiya's mouth had hung loose. Why was this happening?

Reaching out a hand and feeling brave, he touched the light. Of course, it being light. Tokiya could not grab it in his hand, but he could feel the chill from the blue. The light felt oddly cold. Not to the point of freezing, but a soft chill. Like wind.

Now that he had seen and touched the light, he walked over to the painting slowly, as if approaching a wild animal. The eerie light was still there, basking the whole study in a blue glow. Like always, he put up a hand to the painting of the countryside, not touching it.

Funny, the countryside looked real. Too real. Tokiya felt that he could touch it and feel the wind of the countryside caress him right there. He sighed longingly. He really wanted to leave this life.

Lovingly, he touched the painting. And the painting sucked his hand in. Tokiya let out a frightened gasp and tried to pull his hand out. Blue sparks were flying. His hand was literally stuck in the painting! Using all his might, Tokiya pulled, not understanding the situation at all. The more he pulled however, the more he got sucked in. His whole arm was in the painting now, yet Tokiya refused to cry for help.

With a last tug, the painting had eaten him whole, leaving behind a quiet study. Tokiya shouted, but no one could hear him anymore. He was floating. Floating through a brightly coloured river. A mix of blue and violet and bright green. Tokiya could feel himself being pushed by the currents, pushed farther away.

There's always light at the end of the tunnel, and the last thing Tokiya saw after the blinding light, was a face, a face identical to his. A face with an equally shocked expression.

Then, darkness.

* * *

**Arigatou, minna-san for reading this story!**

**It was all thanks to Tokittoki who was willing to do a collab with me, even if I'm a greenhorn. Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4: When Two Collide

Chapter 4 – When Two Collide

He was sound asleep, dreaming about nonsense when a strong light invaded his room. Brushing his eyes sleepily, he peeked what it was.

A hand was coming out of his painting.

He blinked, was he still dreaming?

Then, a whole arm.

He pinched both cheeks, turning them red.

A head and the rest of someone's body.

"Wha-what?!", he childishly sheltered himself under his sheets.

Soon the blue light was gone and a noisy thud was heard.

He choose staying inside his 'reinforced' covers for a while longer. Yes, he'd be definitely protected by them, no one would ever see him there.

He sighed, who was he fooling? If that person wanted to harm him,he or she wouldhave already done it by now. Better check if the stranger was alright.

Warily pushing his sheets away, he walked to that someone, not forgetting to grab a lamp for self-defence. He moved, frightened yet somewhatcurious, towards the apparently unconscious body. As he tip-toed, he understood it was a male's.

"H-hey… are you… ali-alive?", his had reached a warm shirt, shaking the fallen male, "Guess you are… can you hear me?"

"Mnnnn…", the body rolled. Standing up, Hayato walked to the window, carefully pushing the curtains. The moon was full and unusually big.

_Supermoon?_

_"The supermoon is when the moon is at it's closest distance to Earth, dear."_

_Through paintings… "Webelieved Tsukuyomi-sama created a portal on Earth so he could use it to visit the whole planet."_

He squatted beside the male muttering, "So you're Tsukuyomi-sama…?" Who would've thought the moon's god was so akin to him? Maybe he copied his shape…. what would his true form be like?

More importantly, why would he care to visit him? He had nothing special… Maybe his sister would appeal to him and that's why he came…? Was she his lover? But their grandfather wasn't a bad man, he'd never take her away from him. He?No, he wouldn't do that…

He left those thoughts be for a while and appreciated the god's beauty. His blue hair under the pale light, his pale skin appeared magical beneath the moon. Even his form was dashing, his mid-opened mouth evenly breathing and his chest, rising and falling peacefully, triggered fascination on the admirer's eyes. Lost on that visage, Hayato lifted his hand to touch the other's hair and prove if it was as soft as it appeared. However, before that happened, a pair of eyes opened and the humble boy pulled back, bowing with his hands glued on the floor.

"Sorry, Tsukuyomi-sama! I didn't want to harm you, I swear I was just looking at you!"

The other sat up, dizzily rubbing his right temple, "Tsukuyomi-sama?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me.", he peered, still attached to the floor. Odd, weren't gods supposed to have long vesture? Perhaps that was a modern one. As soon as the god looked at him he gazed down anew.

"Who are you?", the male asked, staring at the bowing figure.

"H-hayato, my name is Kita Hayato, Tsukuyomi-sama."

The newcomer raised an eyebrow, "I'm Ichinose Tokiya.", he sternly voiced.

"Huh? You changed your name too? Gods sure are weird…"

Tokiya's face confusedly bended, "I'm not a god. Where am I?"

"You are in the countryside."

Tokiya's face turned paler as he looked to the painting. "This isn't my painting. Could it be…?"

Only now fully realising the other's words, Hayato furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait a second! You said you weren't a god. Then…"

Both gradually looked at each other, obviously confused.

"You're…", both started.

"my doppelgänger…","just like me…", they said, almost whispering.

"If you're my doppelgänger …I'm gonna die soon!", Hayato suddenly snapped, running away from the bluenet, hiding behind the draperies. "S-stay away!", he desperately warned the closing steps. "Do you really believe in those superstitions?", the stranger asked, not withdrawing the curtain, "I-I do!"

The fabric swooshed, revealing the face he was frightened to see. "Do you really believe you're going to die just because you saw me?"

His hands pulled the curtain, concealing the childlike boy once more, "I dunno, they say doppelgängers are evil."

"I' m not.", the male smiled lightly, apparently amused by the other's reaction.

"How am I supposed to be sure you're not lying right now?", the scared boy uttered, grasping the curtain tightly.

"Then ask me anything you'd find enough to prove it. But first, it'd be better if you stop hiding there."

"…"

"Well…?"

"W-wait! Lemme think!"

His mind was blank, what could he ask? He hauled the mantle, deep in thought, the other walked to his side, staring at the moon. "I don't get to see this beauty every day." His sapphires peeked the male beside him, sure he was pretty. No, gorgeous. His mind suddenly clicked with a new, yet eerie idea. The supreme act which would exhibit he wasn't mean. Without giving a thought he suggested, "Then kiss me."

"Kiss… you…? You want me to kiss you.", the stranger was incredulous.

That was a bad idea. An awful one but he already said it, he couldn't take it back now. "Yeah, that'll prove you don't wanna hurt me.", his unconfident voice broke.

"Okay…that's odd but if that's what you need…"

They contemplated each other's eyes, becoming fascinated by them in a few seconds. At that moment, a cloud rushed away from the moon's sight, permitting the pale blue shine upon them. For the first time, Hayato was able to see him up-close. Tokiya was breath-taking, intense eyes, perfect skin, defined nose and his lips… undeniably inviting. He knew well his orientation but feeling tempted by a stranger was something he never experienced. As the bluenet's face approached, he fiercely slammed his eyes shut, sensing a warmth against his lips just after. His heart pumped swifter, threatening to blow his chest off.

For a moment, Hayato let his captivation supresshim and entangled his lips in the other's, turning it into something deeper than a peck.

Surprisingly that felt right, even butterfliesflew inside him. Almost like…

…Almost like Hayato had been waiting for that since he first saw him.

Keeping their mouths closed, there they were, tasting each other's flavour. Apparently Tokiya had surrendered to that act as well, letting himself float on those overwhelming however unknown sensations.

They slid and turned, fetched and suckled until they heard Hayato's grandfather, asking if he was alright. Just after assuring the old man and noticeably flustered, he apologised to the male before him.

"If you stop saying nonsense, yes.", Tokiya sighed as his eyes grazed the moon.

"I will… So…where are you from?"

"Tokyo."

"Really?", he perked up, shaking the other's hands, "I always wanted to go there! But how did ya come from a painting?", he pointed at his masterpiece.

"I don't know, I… I saw a light on my painting and touched it. When I noticed, I was already here."

"Wow!", his eyes enlarged, "Amazin'…! What was your painting like?"

"An oil-painting of a countryside.", the foreign bluenet turned to him anew.

"Hey, look at that one. Does it resemble yours?"

Tokiya moved closer to it, gaping in realisation, "T-this is my study…!", his hand moved up, barely reaching it.

"Wait!", he hindered the other, "If ya touch it, you might go back again right?"

"There's a great chance of that happening.", those greenish-blue eyes returned to their pair, "Do you mind if I stay here a while longer?"

"Yeah! Please, stay with us for a bit, we just met each other!", Hayato smiled widely, "Please, as long as you want, stay."

Now that he met him, he couldn't let him go. He had a feeling he needed to be close to that dazzling foreigner.

"I always dreamt of visiting the countryside."

"Really? Well, I'll show ya around tomorrow!"

"I'd appreciate it. But, first, where am I going to sleep?"

"I can lend ya my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to-"

"Pleeeaaassee…!", he pouted convincingly.

I'll accept then.", Tokiya nodded.

He made Tokiya comfortable, talking about everything and nothing, before they slipped into slumber. Hayato couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, Hydra-chan'll take the lead. ;)**

**Please rate and review, we need love. :3**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
